Boxres (DBX)
Boxres ''(ボクサー Basuko) is the elder son of the series' deuteragonist Vegeta and Bulma, the older brother of Trunks. Appearance Boxres takes after his father mostly in appearance, including Vegeta's facial features. However, he has light grey eyes, and white hair, that is soft and messy; a recessive trait he inherited from his father. While at the same time, he has his mother's fair complexion rather. Also taking after his father, Boxres inherited a Saiyan tail, which was long and prehensile with brown fur. It was removed and regrew a few times during his childhood until removed permanently during the conflict on namek. When first introduced as a young child, he had short and unkempt but relatively well-kept hair. Boxres wears overalls with the CAPSULE logo on the center and a Yellow undershirt with blue wristbands. While training with Piccolo, after losing his previous outfit from transforming into a Great Ape, he wears an outfit similar to Goku's original, only his gi was purple with black belt and a black undershirt, red wristbands, and black boots with yellow lasing. At the same time, he wore with the 'Ma' symbol (魔) and his hair grew more longer and messy that reached his shoulders. By the fight against the Saiyans, Boxres grows noticeably more muscular for a child and dons a similar attire to those of the turtle school, consisting of a orange gi with a blue sash and armbands, bronze grass shoes, and a black collar around his neck. He also tied his hair back in a pony tail. Boxres' hair had become somewhat messy and spiky. Before going to Namek with Krillin and Bulma, Boxres is initially seen wearing an outfit wearing more casual clothing and later his Namekian outfit. During his battle against Frieza, Vegeta gave Boxres Battle Armor, which consisted of a red combat pants with black wrist bands and boots, and a black torso protection without shoulder pads. During the Androids Saga, his hair grew even longer, tied in a low pony tail reaching his back, and his Namekian outfit was modified to in now has long hair and retains the same outfit that he wore in the Saiyan Saga and the Frieza Saga, but now wears black kung-fu shoes with black shins. While training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he wore a similar Battle Armor from Planet Namek. After leaving the Time Chamber, he grows noticeably taller (roughly Krillin's height), and also quite muscularly developed for his age. He continues to don the Battle Armor for the Cell Games, only he now wore orange pants instead of red ones, and red wrist bands, with the addition of a black cape and weighted shoulder pads similar to piccolo's. As a young adult, he has become taller than his father. His hair is shorter and tamed than from his childhood, with two bangs hanging over his forehead. Having slacked off in training, he looks noticeably skinnier and leaner in frame, though still respectfully muscular. Also Boxres is noted as being very attractive by many females. He alternates between a school uniform, his Great Saiyaman costume, and a red gi. Personality As a child, Boxres was a bratty, mischievous, and highly intelligent child who lacks the Saiyan fighting spirit, but at the same time had no qualms with fighting when required. which had to utilize his incredible half-breed Saiyan potential and emotional reserves to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful members of the Dragon Team. Being only half-Saiyan, Boxres is unusual in his values and personality compared to most full-Saiyans. These unique values and personality separate him from pure Saiyans; as powerful as he is, as he possess little to no interest in fighting. However, he possess no qualms in fight when left with little to no choice, he shows special interest in protecting his family and friends. Like his father, Boxres can be extremely brutal on his opponents when fighting, apart from having the typical Saiyan appetite and will eat anything. Though he claims he does not have any interest fighting like Vegeta, Boxres does indeed love martial arts and adventures. It is also clearly obvious that he enjoys his superhuman powers, and he greatly enjoys using them to be a superhero, and has no problem receiving the fame and attention but as he matured, mainly due to Lange's influence, he ultimately decided to keep a low profile, which is why he created the Great Saiyaman persona, in order to keep his identity a secret. This is even more evident when he didn't acknowledge Cell's defeat at his hands to the public after Mr. Satan falsely took credibility for it. However, even though he is naturally intelligent and sophisticated even since his childhood, Boxres is extremely arrogant and cocky, and at times he can become a victim of his own power, whenever Boxres gets a gigantic power boost, his arrogance is amplified to astronomical levels, essentially becoming drunk in his power, often acknowledging and even sadistically enjoying his superiority over his opponents, as he did when he first became a Super Saiyan 2 against Cell, and later in his life when he achieved his Ultimate form, and fought Super Buu. This fatal flaw of his warrior-personality might be an actual side-effect of his Saiyan-heritage which has inherited from his father Vegeta, Who had initially been known to act similarly when drunk in his own power while fighting. Biography Boxres was born in April of Age 756 to Vegeta and Bulma, thus making him a Saiyan and Human hybrid. He was an illegitimate child due to that he was conceived as a result of a brief affair between his parents. In his infancy, he was well-loved and doted on by his mother, but grew up for next five years knowing who his father was, due to Vegeta leaving Earth not long after his conception. His early childhood was a pampered one, not unlike his father's before Planet Vegeta's destruction. he was lavished with attention by his mother and her family. Power Despite his lack of interest in competition, Boxres has shown to be a prodigy whose innate talent and natural growth rate exceeds even his own father. By age 11 (including the time spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber) Boxres' raw power and skill were on par with Vegeta and likewise eclipsed all his allies before unlocking an even greater power that surpassed not Vegeta as well. Much of this seemingly stems from his hybrid heritage as since early childhood, Boxres has shown within him a seemingly limitless dormant power, which only revealed itself when experiencing extreme emotional stress, losing most of his cognitive thought in the process and would just as dramatically drop lower than before afterwards. Even by normal Saiyan standards, Boxres' increase in might from fear or anger is exceptionally greater, able to compete against the strongest enemies. During their first fight against Frieza, Vegeta notes that Boxres' potential is greater than what he knows himself. Even Old Kai, a Supreme Kai with the power to perceive and unlock one's hidden potential, was baffled by the sheer vastness of Boxres' inner capacities. As he got older and continued to train, he gradually became able to access larger portions of his power while retaining conscious control of himself. It was not until he was a young adult he could fully access his true capacities at will. Even afterwards however, Boxrers' potential growth was still seemingly limitless as he would still show a mighty increase in power from his rage or desire, as would regularly training. To which, Boxres' natural growth rate is also remarkably high even by Saiyan standards. As a child during his first encounter with Tunnip, an enraged Boxres showed a power over 1,250 as he blindsided and seriously hurt his the Middle-class warrior in one attack before his power dropped back down to 1. After training with Piccolo, Boxres became the third strongest fighter of the Z Fighters during the Saiyan invasion, reaching 3,000. When angered, he was able to hurt Nappa with his attacks and hold his own against Vegeta. Later on Namek, when Boxres has his potential unlocked by Guru, it was almost comparable to Goku's and Vegeta's power level during his assault on Earth (19,000 and 18,000 respectively). Between his repeated healing in battle and his innate deep-seated rage, Boxres was able to knock the tyrannical Frieza around several times and even cause him some damage in his various forms. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight''' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense' - An ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels. *'Saiyan Power' - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. *'Hidden Potential' - First, Boxres charges up and creates a whitish-red energy sphere around his entire body. He then flies forward with his arms in front of him and fires a huge whitish-red energy wave from his fists at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Masenko' - The user places both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When the user thrusts their hands forward, they call the name and fire a beam of yellow, white, or orange energy. *'Galick Gun' - The signature technique of the royal bloddline, which Boxres learned through sheer instinct. Boxres curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, red-colored ki beam that emanates from his hands and body. **'Final Burst Cannon' - While the fundamentals of the technique are exactly the same as a regular Galick, the overall power of this Galick is super charcged. **'Super Galick Gun' - An advanced and more powerful version of the Galick. |-|Forms and transformations= ;Great Ape This transformation occurs when a person with Saiyan heritage (and with a tail) absorbs enough blutz waves through the eyes, usually from looking at a full moon. This stimulates a gland in the tail, enabling a seemingly unavoidable transformation. In this form, Boxres'capacities increase 10 fold. Because Gohan never had any proper training, Gohan loses all form of mental control, becoming a primal beast. However, during his fight Namek, Vegeta's words were able to reach Boxres enough to regain some of his rational thought and focus on his real enemy. Boxres only transforms into this state three times throughout the series as ultimately, his tail was permanently removed. Boxres is the only known Saiyan/Human hybrid to ever achieve this transformation, due to having been born with a Saiyan tail. Unlock Potential Unlock Potential as a state of self-enhancement to focus he full extent of their current capacities. Boxres acquired it while on Planet Namek from Guru, who noted that Boxres's capacities were by far the greatest he had ever seen. Boxres' abilities were all greatly enhanced, and as a side effect, continuously grew at noticeably faster rates with each battle, as noted by Vegeta. This awakening made Boxres' power increase tens of fold, making him equal to Goku and Vegeta's strength when they fought on Earth. This, however, only appeared to release his initial potential as still only through moments of extreme emotion could he manifest all of his power. ; Super Saiyan Boxres became a Super Saiyan at ten years of age (eleven if including the months spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber), during the intense training he endured with his father to help him ascend. At the time, Boxres was the youngest to appear as a Super Saiyan until the appearance of his brother, Trunks, who accesses the state effortlessly at eight years old. In this state, his capacities are increased either 10 fold or 50 fold. In this state, his musculature grows more defined, while his eyes become sterner and green, and his hair turns blond while completely spiking up. His energy is manifested as a golden aura. ; Super Saiyan Full Power After Goku noted the inherit weakness of transforming, a reduction in stamina and ki, Boxres learned to perfect this form with his father, Vegeta . By working to remain transformed for extended periods of time, Boxres and his father gradually learned to overcome the transformation's drawback to feel as natural in this form as their base state. This mastery of Super Saiyan enables full control over the energy output and consumption, completely diminishing strain on the body, even while constantly maintaining maximum power for. ; Super Saiyan 2 Boxres was the first and initially the youngest to reach Super Saiyan 2, achieving it at the age of 10. Great Saiyaman The Great Saiyaman (グレートサイヤマン 'Gurēto Saiyaman') is Boxres' transformation alter ego and an attempt to hide his true identity from his classmates when he attends school. |-|Equipment= * Capsules - As the grandson of the founder of the Capsule Corporation, Boxres some times carries around an assortment of capsules containing everything from vehicles, to Capsule Houses, to weapons. As a brilliant inventor like his mother, and grandfather he is also capable of developing his own custom capsules. * Boxres' Sword - A sword that Boxres uses briefly during his training with Piccolo. * Senzu Bean - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. * Great Saiyaman Watch - A device used to instantly change into the Great Saiyaman Suit. * Dragon Radar – A pocket-watched shaped radar designed by his mother, Bulma, to detect the energy signature of the Earth Dragon Balls. It is also capable of detecting the Namekian Dragon Balls and Black Star Dragon Balls. Category:DBX Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroes Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Siblings